Batgirl Vol 3 11
Steph: "From where I'm standing, it looks like I'm taking the "gravity" then "fists" approach. Given that's usually how I approach '''everything'...but this times just a bit...this is bigger. And I know Oracle would come after me. She's got my back. I promised her I'd have hers when we started this. And I don't break promises. Not anymore."'' In part 3 of “The Flood,” Oracle faces off against the Calculator, while Batgirl is forced to team up with the Calculator’s daughter in an attempt to save the citizens of Gotham City from a crippling techno-plague. But who will save Batgirl from an infected and rampaging Man-Bat Summary of Stephness: After being infected by nanites, Barbara Gordon finds herself in a dream world where she has an idyllic family with Dick Grayson. However, she briefly flashes to Stephanie and then sees the girl calling out, trying to rescue her while surrounded by techno zombies. This is enough to snap her out of it, but then The Calculator arrives in her hallucination dressed like The Joker before he shot her. It turns out Calculator has decided to hack into her brain to find out all her secrets before killing her. Meanwhile, Stephanie is being pursued by a brainwashed Selina Kyle. She thinks to herself, "Someone famous once put it best...I'm screwed. I mean, I'm sure someone famous said that at some point. When they were screwed. Like I am right now." Catwoman garrotes Steph with her whip, but Steph managed to flip over, grab Selina between her legs and smash her head against the wall. She apologizes to Selina, but says all things considered, it squares them for the mess they went through right before Steph's team up with Supergirl. Huntress attacks Steph next, and Steph thinks to herself "No way in hell am I walking away from a fight against "No-questionable-morals-action-Huntress." But that's never stopped me before, right?" Mid-fight, Steph is contacted by Wendy, who tells her she's locked in Oracle's basement. Steph says she's being attacked by a jackass called Calculator, and then asks who's talking. Wendy gives her identity, and Steph apologizes for calling her dad a jackass. Wendy says it's okay, since he is one, and Steph says her dad was too. Steph uses the sewer to escape from Huntress, throwing some exploding batarangs to keep the brainwashed hero away. "At least the zombies don't complain about me not being right for the job," Steph mumbles. Wendy traces the signal her "jackass father" ("Again, so sorry about that" "Like you said, don't worry about it.") sent out to a base in Slaughter Swamp. Wendy wants to come help, and she spots the Richochet, just as Steph is confronted by Man-bat. Meanwhile, Oracle fights Calculator in her mind. Steph manages to ride Man-Bat out of the sewer. Not wanting to hurt him, but thinking she can't anyway, Steph knows she probably couldn't get through to the "poor man trapped inside this" on a good day. She sees an airport and Wendy revving up on the Richochet. Throwing electrifying Batarangs at Manbat, Steph jumps off. She asks Wendy if there's any chance she can convince her to go home, and Wendy counters by asking if Steph would if her dad had done all of this. Steph has to admit she has a good point. Steph gets Wendy to fly the T-Jet to the base. She decides to take the Gravity then fists approach as per usual. Vowing to fulfill her promise to always have Oracle's back, she sky dives off the plane as Wendy wishes her luck. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Batgirl: The Flood TPB Category:Appearances Category:Batgirl Category:Covers